Stovetop fires are a well known residential and commercial hazard. An unattended stovetop fire, for example a grease fire, can cause damage to nearby appliances and cabinets. Worse, stovetop fires can lead to structural damage or injury. Because the propensity for stovetop fires is so pervasive, an efficient means of automatic fire suppression is desired. Even if a stovetop fire is attended, an automatic extinguishing method may be more effective and expedient compared to manual means.
A number of conventional automatic stovetop fire extinguishers, which mount above the stovetop surface, are available. These include: U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,461 to Stager; U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,677 to Stager; U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,278 to Mikulec; U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,075 to Williams; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,307 to Williams. The array of conventional fire suppression systems vary from pendulum swing apparatus (Stager '461), to canister systems (Williams '307 and Stager '677), or to tube connecting systems for liquid effluent (Mikulec). The mounting mechanism for these systems similarly vary from interconnected tubing (Mikulec) to pendulum anchors (Stager '461), to bolts (Stager '677), or to magnets (Williams '307 and Williams '075).
The difficulty of installation of these systems varies considerably but all require attachment over the stovetop surface. Development of a universal over the stovetop mounting method presents a challenge for multiple reasons, which may include the complexity of the fire suppression system and the type and shape of range hood. Design of a universal over the stovetop mounting can be further complicated by vents, fans, lighting, microhoods, and microwave ovens all of which vary and are commonly found above a stovetop. It may be difficult to install an automatic fire suppression system into an existing hood and/or microwave configuration, in fact, it may not be possible without impinging the function of lights and vents.
Conventional stovetop fire suppression systems are designed to be housed within the hood. Depending on the configuration of either a hood or a microwave-ventilation combination, concealment may not be possible. Lack of the ability to conceal conventional stovetop fire suppression systems may result in their not being installed or in their removal, which leaves the residents and owners vulnerable to stovetop fire conditions. A complicated installation method can also lead to lower utilization of the automatic fire suppression product. An automatic stovetop fire suppression system which could be universally mounted irrespective of the overhead stovetop configuration, would be desirable. A system and method of stovetop fire suppression, which is readily mountable is desirable, at least in part, to encourage use of the same.
A system and method of stovetop fire suppression, which can be installed at a height and in a position that is independent of an overhead hood or appliance may provide a more effective fire suppression. A fire suppression system which affords mounting independent of the apparatus above the stove could yield an effective fire suppression system for various stovetop configurations. Such mounting, independent of above stovetop appliances, cabinets, and hoods, may also simplify installation.